In The End
by Hikari Miyuki
Summary: Can a Homunculus really fall in love with a Human...and live?  omg Summaries suck. This is my first story- i made up some of my own characters.. if you read it you'll understand AlxFury/ slight WrathxFury/ LOTS Of Yaoi EdxEnvy & WrathxEnvy
1. Chapter 1 Falling Stars

Ch. 1

Falling Stars

_5 years ago _

...Happy birthday to you!" The Wolfrick family exclaimed, applauding to the youngest daughter, Ada, who had just turned seven and was blowing the candles on her pasty white birthday cake.

"What did you wish for Ada?" asked Rodolf, the middle child. The young girl giggled.

"If I tell you, it won't come true, brother!" she kissed his cheek slightly as she handed him his sliver of cake. Her mother and father kissed Ada's forehead repeating the same words over and over, "We love you, we love you, Happy birthday little darling!'. Her mother looked around, searching for her other child.

"Where is Amara, Leonardo?" She turned towards her husband, who was sitting in the chair carrying both Ada and Rodolf on his knees.

" I haven't seen her darling. Why don't you check her room?" he said through a mouth stuffed with cake. Luciana went up the stairs looking for the eldest daughter. As she went, her pace slowed, looking at the pictures on the wall and the looking glass that stood before her. Lord, how her children had grown. Time had passed so quickly, she hadn't realized the now visible crows feet around her eyes, and the wrinkles from laughing so much. It seemed like only yesterday she had her daughter Amara. _Amara,_ she remembered, and went up the stairs and went up to the large green and golden doors.

"Amara?" she whispered quietly. What she saw mesmerized her. Amara and her cousin Paloma ballet dancing to a random piano piece she hadn't heard while their aunt watched with a smile glued on her face. The cousins shared the same beauty, but different personalities, and usually ended up in competition.

Paloma was a Russian beauty with a heavy accent that stuck whenever she spoke English. She was loud and bubbly and had a love for the dance of ballet. She had heavy blonde curls that went to the middle of her back with ruby red eyes to match her porcelain skin. She had long legs with a short torso and rather small feet, yet she was very frail. She usually fretted over small things and loved to tell the world she existed, she had many animals like a McCaw from Rio.

Amara, however, was more quiet and conservative and had an Ishbalian lilt in her voice. She had a love for the arts, her room was filled with her paintings of her family, nature, and animals. Amara was a short girl, standing at 5'2. Because of this, most people underestimate her strength. She had her father's wisdom and her mother's beauty. She had waist, long, auburn hair. Gorgeous red catlike eyes, dark tanned skin, a long neck and long legs. Her voice was similar to a violin, high and flawless. She didn't care for much, most called her a free spirit.

Paloma laughed. "You'll have to do better than that, Scarlet!" She exclaimed, knowing Amara hated the name of 'Scarlet'.

"We shall see, Paloma," she paused doing her _demi-plies _then lifting her leg near the back of her head, giggling. "We shall see."

Paloma studied her cousin with wide eyes, lifting her leg had usually been a problem for her. "Amara that's-"

"Wonderful!" Applauded Luciana, cutting her niece off midsentence. "Mother!" exclaimed her daughter, running up to her and kissing her hand. "Mama did you like my dancing?" she questioned, going up and down on her pointes. The woman smiled. "Yes my love, now come, and let's eat our cake!" she held her daughters hand and led her down the stairs, her niece and sister behind her.

By the time they left the spiral staircase, the cake had disappeared, and magically appeared on Leo's face. The children laughed. "Daddy tastes like vanilla!" Leonardo laughed kissing his children covering them in vanilla icing. Everyone was laughing as Paloma strode to the balcony, embracing each other. Amara carried the now-cake-covered Ada in her arms. "Tell me what you wished for sister!" she whispered in her ear. Ada put a finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling. "Alright I'll tell you, I wished that-" She was interrupted by a sudden screech from the balcony, making her heart race. "Run!" she screamed and threw herself from the balcony and ran. A glowing substance was falling from the air...

One,

Two…

Three now…

And they were getting closer.

Bombs.

"Mama!" Ada squealed. Luciana and Leonardo took the Ada and ran. Rodolf held on to Papa's hand and had trouble keeping up. "Don't let go Papa!"

Everyone fell to the ground shrieking, as the first bomb hit the house. Leonardo was ontop of Rodolf. Dead, covered in blood. His lower half was missing. "PAPA!" Ada screamed tears flooding her eyes. Amara ran to her father, pushing him off of Rodolf, half of his face and body burned off.

"Amara! Hurry!"

The second bomb crashed into the home, the roof suddenly gave in, the embers falling like red rain. "RODOLF!" Amara yelped pulling her brothers whimpering body. "...t me ..ay. l..t m-me ...stay! W-with pa...pa!" He squeezed Amara's hand one last time and was left with his father, his red eyes gleaming with tears.

"I love you Rodolf!" she yelled as she ran, hoping her brother heard her along with her father. She pushed her legs, harder and harder. "MAMA!" She looked around, there was a hole in the ground where the floor had given in and her mother had fallen with Ada. Blood dripped from her mouth, her body was in an impossible position, evidence that her back was broken. Tears flooded her eyes. "Mama..." She wiped her tears and found her voice.

"Ada?"

"Amara!" Ada croaked. She reached up, almost able to reach her sister. Amara laid down quickly stretching her arm, not able to grasp her sister's hand...almost...there...!

"Amara!" Ada cried. The wetness in her face continued, her soft pinkish eyes glowing red. "Hurry!" Amara grunted as she was almost getting a hold of her arm. The fire was still going; the heat was too much for her. _Damned heat. Blurring up my vision. _She thought. She then heard the whistle of the third and last bomb. "Ada I love you so much..." The bombed neared now. "I'm sorry!"

It came.

Destroying the house, it was supposedly the biggest one they sent. It then collapsed on the now-dead corpses in the mansion.

Ada, Mama, Papa, Auntie Darla, Rodolf, Paloma... All gone in a single flash.

And she was the sole survivor. For now at least.

Amara tried to crawl, but couldn't. So she scooted over to where there was grass that wasn't on fire.

_So weak...need water_ She gasped for air. Losing blood very fast. She lost her right leg and her left had almost third degree burns. Her left hand was missing and so was half her wrist. She was grasping the remaining breaths of oxygen her lungs would take in; if she didn't want it she would force it.

So nauseous. She vomited onto the burnt grass beside her and it glowed with blood. She was silent as footsteps approached the young eleven year old.

A voice gasped.

"Mommy...look!" The child ran over to Amara, who was being poked by the strange boy who was giggling. "Do you think she's alive?"

The mother shrugged.

"Leave it alone child. It's going to die anyway." She walked away. "Darling, come."

"But Mom-"

"Now!"

The boy bit his lip and looked down at Amara, who was now trying to breath correctly. "I'll come back." he whispered. He poked her slightly.e HHhhioxsoijsodifjsd He then turned and ran to his mother doing a cartwheel doing so.

He was coming back. For _her_. She was going to live; she was going to live...! She smiled as tears glittered down her cheeks, her breathing slowed. So much blood...She was dizzy...and soon, there was darkness.

She was in a white room. It was depressing, which was basically her anger without the enthusiasm. She looked around. And stood up. Wait...she was _standing_? Amara looked down at her tanned legs and dark hands. There were no more burns. "Oh my god...!" she squealed. She moved her hands around and was jumping up and down. _Is this heaven?_ She thought.

"No, this is the gate." Said a voice. Not a voice, a _thing_. And it was...a smile without a face? More like a smirk.

"Who are you? Are you God or something?" Amara, unlike her family, wasn't very religous. She had always wanted to be a scientest, and never had much mean for a so-called _God_. But apperantly, her whole body was back to normal as if a dream, and she was obviously dead so...?

"I am the one you call 'God', or 'Everything'," It's smile widened. "In fact; I might BE everything." Amara rolled her eyes at its humor. "But no. My name is Truth."

"What is this place?"

"I already told you." It responded.

"Where's the frickin' gate then?" Amara retorted.

"Behind you."

She swiveled around to look at the tall, black gate(which look like doors -.-). "So," She bagan. "Am I going to see the 'Good God' or am I going to see the 'Bad God' ?

"I'm here, aren't I?" It responded, grinning.

She cussed under her breath. "Well. What do I do now? Since you are 'Truth' and 'Everything', what's going to happen now?" She crossed her arms.

It was a while before the smile replied. While she waited she stared at the door, and thought about the boy. _Who was he? And who was that heartless woman he was with? _She sighed and jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Well, in a few hours some people will find your body and leave you there, then some other people will pick you up then take you somewhere." His smile became so wide, if he had lips, they might have slit.

"Take me where?" She stepped closer to it.

"...Ah ah ah! That's a surprise, dear child."

"Well then, how long?"

"'How long' what?"

"How long will I be here...?" Her anxiety was acting up again.

"Hmm," It paused, as if in deep thought. "No telling."

"WHAT? B-but I thought you were God or something!"

It laughed. "I thought you had no interest in 'God'." Amara blushed with frustration. "At least tell me how long I'll be here…" She looked at her feet.

Its smile didn't fade. "In three days you will return to the world with your arm and leg attached to your body. With that, keep your hands down. You will be a helpless sinner with no soul, there is nothing you can do. And your only source of life is precious stones." For a moment, it seemed to be serious.

_Oh if it only had a body_… Amara thought.

"Well," It murmured. "Why don't we do something to kill time? I got _checkers!_"

These were going to be a long three days.

The little boy never made a promise to the mystery girl, but he did return for her. Along with his best friend, a tall, lean, black headed young man, who seemed to be in his late teens.

The tall boy groaned. "What the hell are we doing here?" he looked down at the small ten year old who was bouncing in his seat.

"Well there's a dead girl I wanna play with." He looked up at his brother and smiled as the older boy's jaw dropped.

"_Excuse me_?" His eye twitched. The little boy was still smiling like there was no tomorrow. "She's…_dead_?"

"Hmm, I don't know! She might be, but it's ok though."

"'Okay'? Okay? How is that okay?" He screamed. The younger boy shrugged as the other accelerated and was getting ready for a u-turn.

"What! No! We have to get her!"

"No! We're going home!" He retorted.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, p-" He gave his best puppy eyes as he sat on the older boy's head.

The boy growled as he cut him off. "Fine! My God," He turned around and went through the fields. "There!" he hissed, but the younger boy was giggling."Look! There she is!" He jumped out the window (Even though the car hadn't stopped) and landed swiftly on his two feet on a severed foot. The tall boy skidded to a stop as the small, unnamed child poked the foot.

"_This_ is what you brought me here for? After all the miles we crossed and i drove wrecklessly,_ this _is what we looked for?"

The small person smiled and nodded. "Yup!" He paused and brought a finger to his chin. "Isn't she pretty?" The smile morphed into a grin.

"Umm..." He stared at the foot, thinking it was what he was talking about. "Sure..." He looked across at the burnt mansion and went to take a look. The girl was a victim, that's for sure. The boy grinned, and chuckled sinisterly before stepping on a glass picture, splitting his foot. He hissed with surprise lifting his foot, trying to look at the item he stepped on.

It was a family photo, consisting of eight people. He could identify them easily, names were given at the bottom of the frame.

They were Ishbalian obviously, for their eyes were as red as the blood that ran through their open veins. There was the youngest girl, named Ada, with silky brown hair, light skin and pinkish eyes. Then there was a boy, Rodolf, with slick black hair, a rather serious face, and tremendously dark skin. Then, Paloma, a pretty blonde with...pale skin? _Mixed._ The boy thought and shook his head.

"Hey!" yelled a shrill voice. "Come on! We have to go home before my mama finds out we're gone!" He carried the little girls severed body in his small arms, and walked towards the car. The older boy took one last look at the picture and tucked it in his chest before following the kid.

"Ready?" He murmured glancing at the little child, so innocent-looking, yet so powerful. The child held the girl securly, looking down at her bleeding face, causing him to tighten his grip.

"Yeah."

_Oh my goshh! I'm so happy! I'm finally done with my first chapter of _In The End_! 3 I've never been this happy EVER! Are you left in suspense? Good! Wait you're not? Well then. ;_; I'll do better i promise...but please read chapter 2 when it comes out! Pleassee please please with your favorite choice of toppings on top? :3 heehee thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2 Light        Re Edited

Chapter 2 (**RE-EDITED**)

Light

_Well this is my second chapter (Finally!) I've been brainstorming...or trying to at least T-T Sooo please dont be afraid to leave reviews w Please i really really really want this story to be noticed D:_

_My friend Abby is sorta helping me with chapters so it's all good...i think. ._. _

_Well on with the show! (Story, Fanfic, script, ect...)_

XX

_Still 5 years ago_

"King me! Muahahaha!" Amara laughed at Truth, who wasn't grinning, but frowning. And if he had a face, he'd be glaring. She looked down at Truth, who had thrown the board in frustration, and spoke. "Three days have passed Truth. When will I leave?" Her face remained serious. Being in a blank space with nothing but a giant gate and a floating smile who plays checkers wasn't very good for her mental health. She was forgetting what everything looked like, the soft, itchy green grass and the aqua blue sky with puffy mush clouds shaped like imagination. And fire. Burning hot flames flickering across the skin... She shook her head not wanting to think about the image. For some reason she wasn't afraid of fire, it was just that she wasn't in good history with the case and liked to stay away from the subject.

"Don't worry, you'll go soon." He stood and walked towards her. "Be aware of your sorroundings, foolish girl." It smiled brilliantly as he walked away and Amara rolled her eyes at the little riddle. She sighed and looked up and around and stopped at the game of _Parchisi_. "Hmm..." She grinned deviously and tuned her head towards Truth.

XX

The night had lingered when the two boys finally made it to the house. No lights were on so Envy expected everyone to be still asleep.

"Hurry up! Do you friggin' want your mom waking up?" He hissed silently.

"Stop telling me what to do fag!" Wrath shot back, clutching the girl with his wierd different colored arms as Envy growled at him- raising his tone a bit.

"Idiotic midget!"

"Pipe down, sexless palm tree!"

"Indecisive midget!"

"Why do you insist in calling me a midget you-!"

"What the hell is going on here? Envy-" Lust yelled, opening the door, stopping in midsentence locking her eyes on a stunned bambi-eyed Wrath. "...What... is _that_?"

"Lust!" Wrath exclaimed. "We were just-"

"The kid made me do it Lust, is anyone else awake-"

"-Then I went to the car, and Envy was driving so recklessly it was horrible, I almost died-!"

"I asked," She interrupted. "What is...That?"

It was a moment before Wrath was able to reply. "A girl."

"From_ where_?" She spoke with emphasis, clearly annoyed.

"She was dying when I found her." He murmured. "Her house was bombed. I think that-"

"Wrath! What the hell were you_ thinking_? Do you know how much trouble you'll be in with Sloth?"

"Yes, but-"

"No! No 'buts'! Take it back where you found it!"

"No! And shut up, you'll wake everybody up!"

"Wrath-!"

"Please! Please, listen to me."

Lust stood, biting her lip to keep from speaking and tapping her toe on the wooden floor impatiently. "Talk. You got one minute."

Wrath took a deep breath and spoke with a shrill voice. "Let me take her to Father please! I promise I won't bother you or annoy you ever again-"

"Wow, he's already breaking that promise." Envy muttered.

"- And I'll never ever, ever, ever ask you something like this ever again! And I won't ever take your hairbrush, and I won't call you 'Too cheap to buy a nail file' and I'll never call you fatass or Envy a palm tree ever again! And-"

"Alright, alright!" She groaned rubbing her temples with her forefingers. "Just...stop talking for the love of God."

Wrath's violet eyes shone in the dim sunlight. "Really! You mean it?" He ran up to her staring with hopeful eyes.

She sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret this. "Yes-"

"Can we do it today? Make her alive again?"

"Um, probably-"

"Oh boy!" He hugged Lust with his free arm. "Thank you! You're the best sister ever! I'll wait for you in the tunnel!" He turned away and ran as quickly as his teeny, tiny, chibi legs could take him. (Just imagine! So cute!)

Envy rolled his eyes and lay his head in the palm of his hand. "Do you think he'll ever learn?"

Lust shrugged. "Hmm. That, Envy dear, remains a mystery unsolved. Only time will tell." She yawned. "Let's get dressed. That kid's probably bouncing off the walls by now..."

Envy nodded in agreement, made his way inside the kitchen, snuck a bagle into his mouth and chewed hungrily.

XX

"Breath In. Breath out, Breath in, and so on..." Amara repeated silently to herself in front of the gate. She thought and thought and thought until she could no longer think and was forced to dream. Dream and wonder. She dreamt of life at home once more, to be able to breath and to see and to hear and to feel all the beautiful things. She wondered how she would go back and all the impossibilities She visioned what was behind the gate, and the liveliness of it all. She only had one emotion in her heart and it was a still item of hope. She thought of the sun, so bold and beautful like Ada. The moon, pale and still and silent and pure like Paloma.

"Quit talking. I need silence idiot girl." And with this she growled, slightly irritated. "I said QUIET." It shouted.

Amara silently pleaded to leave with a desperate tone.

XX

"Father, the circle is ready." Envy muttered

Wrath was happy to see the circle finally complete. H felt a sharp twang in his heart, a good pain. A feeling of was looking at the kid with mere interest, her face disguised with boredom. Envy sat in a lotus style, munching down on a bagle while holding the bag of bagels in his left hand. Father never spoke to the 'children'. Instead he just did as Wrath pleaded and it took a moment's notice for him to nod in agreement. And Father set Amara in the center of the circle and proceeded into bringing her back. Without giving it much thought, Wrath walked over in-between Lust and Envy and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you!" He stage whispered and smiled brightly. Lust couldn't help but give a smile to please him while Envy raised a his eyebrow a little and patted the little boy's back.

XX

Amara's sat half asleep glaring at the gate..._talking_ to it.

"Come on you bastard. I'm ready to mother effing leave this damned place..." Her eye twitched slightly. She stood her hands curled up in fists. "OH MY GOD. Come ON!" She snarled and paced in front of it. Truth merely spoke, the smile stayed put on his sneer little face. He knew it was coming. The dark hands. She felt her back stiffen. She swore she saw the door move, as if something was...pushing on it. Trying to open it.

"Truth..."

The door opened with a slam black strands with tiny little hands at the ends made their way to her. Surprisingly, she ran away from them.

"**TRUTH**!" She screamed, but it was no use, The hands had gotten a hold of her leg and once they've caught, they never let go. Truth stood beside the gate not doing anything but grinning. "Foolish girl! Doth thou know nothing?" (...) But the young girl was too busy screaming for her life/soul (whatever) as she neared the gate, gasping for air. She was held at a slow, sudden stop facing Truth, somehow she was afraid of the grin.

"Equivalent. Exchange." The smile widened as It stuck it's scarcely visible hand through her chest and curled into a fist. Amara was so shocked she had no reaction whatsoever besides flinching and quivering as she stared at the arm in fear.

"Wha...?" She trembled.

She heard a distant scream, no, not that distant anymore... It was getting closer to her ears now. A scream of bloody murder. Truth slowly pulled his hand out and she saw he held a ghostly figure in his fist before being sucked into the gate.

Her soul.

XX

_:D I DID IT! Ohhhh yessss ..*mildly disturbed* Uhm I hope you liked it! Ah i cant wait for this story to reach the fifth or sixth chappie._

_Leave reviews! I love me some reviews...no flaming please? Just tell me what to work on or such and such._

_c: i feel like Im asking for too much but pleeease? k'Bye 3_


	3. Chapter 3 New Eyes

Ch. 3

The Violet Eyes

_Well, here's chapter three! Summer's comin' up so the chapters are going to be every two-three weeks maybe? Im going to be busy very very busy! I'll be able to write the story while at the gym and mostly every chance i get |3 breaks my heart. But! I promise that the next few chapters will be very intrigueing!(spelling? idk) _

_BTW My story is very mixed up. People from the Brotherhood series and the 1st series are clashed in together-so please don't, like, freak out._

_Oh and new characters that I made up are going to be in this story as well so...Please don't take this story seriously! Hahaha...ha._

_Wow...this is a really long intro, oh well. I have something else to say-_

_Oh...oh gosh i forgot..._

_Wait-!_

_No.._

_Wait-!_

_... *annoyed with self*_

_OH okay yeah! Starting now, now that the story has finally actually began as you say, I will be putting the name of a song and the people who sing it etc that goes best with the following chapters since this story is named after a song that goes very well with the theme!...Crazy? Not really. Cheesy? For some people- extremely._

_Oh BTW: _

_Song: _**In the End **

_Band: _**Linkin Park**

_Onward! Into the story! *magically flies away* :D_

Wrath felt his pupils morph into a thin slit in his violet eyes before trying to shield them with the back of his hand. Lust merely looked away, Envy scowled in disgust, Gluttony sucked his thumb, while Pride stared into the blast of light.

As soon as the light calmed down, the young girl's body had all her limbs intact. Her severed hand and leg were replaced with a leg and hand of the same skin tone, but if you were able to look closely you could see the faint jagged line where the limbs came together.

"Everyone leave. Except you two. Lust, Wrath, you stay. Lust, go put some clothes on our...newest child." The others rolled their eyes and proceeded to leave, except Envy who just stood.

"Envy."

"I'm here to support the kid, _Father_." He was near spitting out the name.

The older homunculus sighed and walked away with that same bastardish expression.

"You ready midget?"

"Oh my god, really? This again?"

"I asked you a question!" He slapped the back of his head barely knocking him down on the floor and shook his head. "I said _are you ready midget_?"

"Ugh," Wrath groaned. "Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes!"

" 'Scuse me?" He said cupping his ear.

"YES!"

"Come aga-"

"**I SAID **_**YES**_** YOU IDIOT PALMTREE! GET YOUR DAMN EARS CHECKED**!" He screeched into the older teens ear.

"Damn!" He shoved him onto the floor. "Look who's breaking a promise already!" He grinned. "Looks like I'll just have to-"

That's when her voice was heard. Wrath looked away from Envy and looked at the helpless girl. Lust sat far behind her after placing one of Greed's chimera assistant's oversized, now-clean t-shirt. Envy was silent and sat down beside Lust later on continuing to eat his wonderful scrumdideleeumptious bagels (If you read that correctly, I salute you ^^). Wrath walked slowly towards her and sat down facing her. The girl moaned as she tried to flex her hands and feet and open her eyes. The final attempt had allowed her to open her new eyes.

"Mmm...Muh.." she murmured. Wrath leaned closer to her face and not long after her eyes snapped opened and let out a shrill screech.

"Gah! No! No, no it's okay! Stop screaming...!" He waved in surrender to try and calm her down.

"W-who are you? D-don't touch m-me!" She yelled in a stuttering matter.

"No! Look you got it all wrong! I'm not going to hurt you! You were hurt...very badly, so I helped you feel better!" He half smiled.

The young girl shut her mouth for a moment and replaced her words with long rolls of air she sucked in. She shook her head in disbelief. "No.."

"Um..." He didn't know what to say and so he was left with questions. "Do you remember who you are? What's your name?"

There it was. The million dollar question. (Just had to add that.) She stared up at him with wide tired eyes and waving her hand weakly, a sign of patience and thought. Her mind was blurry, like driving through the rain without windshield wipers. You can't see things clearly, but you can tell something's there.

"...let. Sca...let...!" Voices becam more audible as she shut her eyes to concentrate. There was one figure...two including herself. It was a boy with a silky voice that trembled in her ears as he laughed. "Scarlet!"

"Don't call me that idiot!" Her voice yelled angrily.

"...Are you alright?" The little boy asked.

"Scarlet.

"What?"

"My name is...Scarlet...I think." She rubbed at her eyes trying to calm down- She was hypervinelating.

"Scarlet it is then." Wrath said smiling overjoyed. "My name is Tsumi, or Wrath as they call me..." To Scarlet, the sound of his voice trailed off. She was more focused on how coloured his eyes were.

Scarlet then stared at his eyes. They were so...Purple... There wasn't even a dye that could compare to the lightness in his. She snapped back up to reality as a feminine husky voice inturrupted her thoughts.

"Well then! Yadda yadda blah blah blah. Hello there, Hi... Okay! We're done, can we go home now? We need to give the new minion all the details or whatever." Envy waved his hands around looking at the cieling throwing the empty bag of bagels to the side.

Scarlet felt nauseous from thr whole hypervinelation issue, and her legs were feeling numb. She couldnt find the strength to force her legs to get up, or give a smart answer to the Palmtree Man's bastard-ish statement.

Wrath then noticed as he looked down at her. "Didn't Father give her a stone or something?"

Lust looked up from her nails. "He gave her a...small one. Because if he didn't she wouldn't look like this." She waved her hand to where a struggling Scarlet sat. "She would look like one of the mannequins."

The young girl slumped on the floor weakly whimpering helplessly. She obviously didn't care how ridiculus she looked, she just wanted to go to bed and sleep, waking up in some alternate univers thinking it was all just a dream.

_It's not possible! _She thought. _It just isn't. How could someone possibly come back from the dead? There had to be something to it..._

Before her thoughts came to a conclusion, the cold ground beneath her had dissapeared and she was way off the ground and in its place were two long thin arms.

"Wha..." She slurred staring back at Wrath and the Tall woman, which meant that the slender palmtree man held her up. He was strong for having such a twiggy figure...

Her eyes shut sleepily, and she drifted.

XX

A stray cat mewed in fear. She was wet and cold and the helpless thing shivered under the heavy droplets of rain that fell.

"Aww, you poor thing! Come here..." A high voice murmured. The giant suit of armor placed the second cat in where his stomach would be, and continued to walk calmly through the rain trying to find the motel where he and his brother Edward were staying. It had been a long year, being stuck in the suit of armor, but Al was getting used to it. His life was so different now, being in a new body- that never aged or died, or needed rest. But it was times like this where he was happy he didn't need to sleep, because he felt needed and that he had an advantedge in his special way. Edward had come down with the flu, being out in the heavy rain for so long, and had sent Alu to the Pharmicist to gain some medicine. He was probably asleep by now.

"Poor Niisan." He said, talking to the little kittens in his tummy.(3 so kawaii!) "If only he'd listen to me! If he weren't so stubborn..." He grumbled. He held the medicine in one hand gently, careful not to crush the glass bottle. Small children, holding onto their mother's hand stared up at him in wonder, some saying "Mommy, mommy! Look at that!" and the some mothers would stare, others would smile, and the rest would rush their children to the side. He nodded and continued to walk, his armor rusting up very slowly. So he decided to wait under the the outdoor roof of a small restaurant until the rain stopped.

The raindrops would be enough...to make him go to sleep.

If he could.

XX

Scarlet awoke soundlessly sitting up in a white bed looking at her arm and leg, not sure if she could see the faint line where the limbs came together. She lloked over to the side at a small table with a glass cup and a piece of pale paper with messy black lettering. She got up slowly, stumbling a bit and walked over cautiously to the table and sank to her knees. She held the note reading it slowly.

Drink this, it'll make you feel better.

-Lust

She put the note down and traded it for the cup. It was filled with red liquid. She scowled in distaste and sniffed at it carefully. It didn't smell..strange. It was normal. But it looked thick and sloshy like medicine. Scarlet stuck a slim finger in the cup dipping it into the red liquid, it was thicker than it looked, and she stuck it in her mouth. She coughed, not used to the taste. This was supposed to make her feel better? Well...

She gulped and held her nose, took a deep breath and drank as fast as she could.

For the first few seconds she forgot to swallow- so she choked on the drink for a minute trying to contain herself. The flavor was a sickly mix of sweet and bitter. Bittersweet..and something else. It was familiar..like, copper. It was metallic.

Like blood.

Her eyes flew open dropping the glass letting it shatter and the remaining liquid to splat like a painting. She stared at her feet and saw as it went for her toes, drenching them with a sickly blood red color. She stepped away slowly from this unknown fear and her back hit the edge of her mirror. She swiftly turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her standing in the opposite direction. She, the girl in the mirror, looked like an heiress. One who was filled with...this evil look, yet innocence reigned in her beauty. Her hair was a lighter auburn that went down to her waist and her skin was still at a tanned tone, just lighter than it used to be. Her facial features weren't the least different but they were slightly bigger, shaped to a slight perfection in her opinion.

And her eyes...

Her eyes!

They were like rubies yet had the glow of violet ringlets around the thin slit of a catlike pupil she had. The thin slits hurt her head at first, so she instinctively closed the shut and put her hands up to her temples. While taking her long rolls of air in she heard footsteps entering her room. Scarlet's eyes fluttered open, still a tad bit sore, and looked up with dialated pupils. It was the tall lady, and Tsumi.

Wrath looked at her and then at the mess. "What happened?" He murmured.

Scarlet couldn't speak. Loss for words, if she questioned them they might not hesitate to kill her.

But Tsumi, a killer? He's only a child! But... then again, she did come back from the dead, she learned there's a thing called Truth who is the gatekeeper..so really it was difficult _not_ to believe that he was capable of doing such a thing.

"Erm..um, nothing, Tsumi. It slipped from my fingers, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, you're getting used to being in a body again that's all" He smiled sweetly and held out a hand towards her. Scarlet stared at it and slowly locked her hand in his. It was warm and soft like a child's, which only brought her to doubt he was capable of being a killer. She stumbled as she stood but controlled her balance hesitantly. She was shaking, trembling either of how cold it was in the house underneath her bare feet, or the fact that she thought she was something related to a zombie.(Come to think of it- Homunculi _are_ zombies..except they're people.. ._.)

She was walked over to the kitchen, where a cold plate of what looked to be burnt toast and an overcooked egg, sat at the table waiting for her. She eyed it and shook her head. "I'm not eating that."

"What?" Wrath murmured.

"I'm not eating that, I'll get sick!" and with that Lust snickered and Wrath giggled.

"Homunculi can't get sick, darling." Lust said in a silky tone. "You have much to learn..." She trailed off walking over to the door.

Scarlet sighed. So that's what she was. A '_Homunculus_'. The word itself sounded sinister. She sat down placing her face in the palms of her hands and she shook her head slowly. "I'm starving..." She murmured.

Wrath quickly checked the cabinets. It looked like Envy ate all the remaining bagels. Wrath shook his head at Envy's bagel-eating habit. "Well, you could eat that," He pointed at the food in front of Scarlet. She made a face, and he got the message. "Or, I could just ask Sloth to get some food from the market-"

"There's more of you?" She cut in.

"Seven of us in fact, eight including you." He cocked his head to the side. "The lady that was just with me- That was Lust. And the guy with green hair, that was Envy. Then there's Greed, Pride, Sloth, me, and you. Father customized each of us to a strong emotion, as you can guess by our names." He giggled briefly sitting beside her eating a piece of burnt toast. Scarlet nodded.

"Um," She shook her head rubbing one temple with her left hand. She was ambidextrous? _I thought I was right handed_.. she thought staring at her hands then shaking her head. There was too much to take in..she was a homunculus, a sin, she was supposed to be dead and she was freaking left handed! Left-handed! "Uh, I think I'll go buy the food."

"No it's fine! Sloth will-"

"It's okay Tsumi, I'll go by myself."

He hesitated. "A-are you sure?" His eyes widened.

She nodded giving him a slight pat on the back before letting Wrath search for the money in the little jar in the corner of the cabinets. He handed her a few bills with four coins. "Here. Buy bagels and milk along with lollipops. Just...dont tell anyone about the lollies." He sniggered silently. "If you can keep 'em a secret I'll give you half!" He smiled and was granted a grin back form Scarlet.

"Don't worry, I will." She put on a pair of Wrath's sandals and grabbed Lust's coat before shutting the door behind her. The thunder rumbled above her as icy droplets plopped on her bare feet. She walked as quickly as possible so far as going out where she saw traces of civilization. But then she remembered.

She didn't know where the bakery was. "Oh my.." she gave herself a facepalm and groaned. She was much too far from the house to ask for directions. She would seem like an idiot. But the town seemed vaguely familiar. She just couldnt put her finger on it. She sighed looking up the rain dripping down her face. The lighting crashed, and she ran with a yelp.

_Afraid of Thunder storms_..she thought while running. Another thing about her. She was on the verge of screaming if she hadnt seen the bright yellow lights coming towards her.

There were people. People! Were they human? She slowed to a walk trembling weakly.

"Hey!" A husky voice yelled. "Little girl?"

"Is it a little girl?" a voice said.

"She looks like one. Do you think she's lost?" A girl had said.

"She looks sick. She's pale as a sheet!" The voice of an elder.

And there she stood. Like a deer caught in the headlights, like a liar caught in the act. Was she frightened by these people? It's not like she was intimidated. But these people, they thought that she was like them. A human!

_You were once like them_...A voice whispered in her head. She looked down and up again sneezing once.

A woman, who seemed to be in her late thirties came up to her with a blanket. She wrapped it around her arms and with the back of her hand checked her face for any trace of sickness. "No," she said. "She's just got the sniffles. Are you lost dear?"

"I-I was just..looking for the town to b-buy some bre-" She covered her ears and shut her eyes yelping slightly as the lighting crashed once again. She trembled peeking through one eye.

The woman chuckled rubbing her back. "I was just coming to buy some bread, milk and lollies!" She stuttered. "B-but i could't find the stores and-"

The woman cut her off. "It's alright darling, we'll take you to the shoppes, they're just right around there!" She said soothingly and pointes to a dimly lit neighborhood. "Do you have a family? Where's your mother?"

Scarlet was silent as she got off flinching, biting her lip as the thunder rolled. "I-I have to get home with the bread and milk and lollies for my family, and I can't delay." She handed the woman her blanket. "Thank you for-" she clenched her right wrist tightly as the lighting flashed. "-For being so kind..I must g-go now.." She didn't look at any of the people as she ran past them, their murmurs of curiousity and familiarity.

As if they _knew _her. Or _remembered_ her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but almost fell as she covered her face to sneeze. She was finally in the well lit area and ran to the bakery, not realizing where she went. Before it was too late she collided with something hard like metal. It hurt her head..so badly..she felt her self fall to the ground and heard a faint voice. Of a small boy perhaps. She was losing strength._ I knew I should'a drank the whole damn thing... _She retorted angrily in her mind. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the world around her shut out.

_Chapter 3 is finally FINALLY finished! Oh my gosh! It seems like I have been ignoring my people ;~; I'M SO SORRY DX_

_Okay well, chapter 4 will be up faster than chapter three will . Ok Love you guys!_

_-Claudia_


End file.
